


A Moment

by fangirl_screaming



Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Walking, just it's cute okay, not beta read but i can't find a joke to put in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: Olivia and Petra go out on a walk....[Day 10 - Hands]
Relationships: Olivia/Petra (Minecraft)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137455
Kudos: 2





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the prompt list [here](warpinator.tumblr.com/post/635771665982341120/so-i-wanted-a-multiple-choice-prompt-list-come)

The smell of iodine fills Olivia’s lungs as the cool evening breeze brushes past her face. Crickets chirp, and the distant sounds of waves hitting the shore accompanies the soft music playing from her earphone. She’s sharing the other one with Petra.

Their hands are tangled together, Olivia’s hand fits in Petra’s palm. Despite the slightly chilly air, it’s warm, and Olivia feels home.

She turns to look at Petra. She’s eyeing the inky night sky with a small smile on her lips, Olivia can see the full moon’s reflection on her grey eyes as her pensive gaze flicks from star to star, and she’s humming along to the song they’re listening to. She has a nice pitch, and Olivia finds herself listening to Petra instead of the actual song. 

After a while, she notices Olivia looking at her and turns to face her. Her smile grows. Olivia finds herself scanning every inch of her face; looking at the shapes inside her grey eyes, counting her freckles. She looks so out of this world, with that beautiful smile on her lips, the lightest touches of makeup on her face,

Petra then pulls Olivia’s beanie in front of her eyes.

“Hey!” Olivia softly retorts, giggling as she fixes herself. “What was that for?”

Petra shrugs, her eyes now half-lidded. “Don’t know. You were getting a little too sappy there.”

“You like it, though.”

Petra jokingly rolls her eyes, and they continue walking .

The ringing of Olivia’s phone interrupts their silence. Her eyes read the name of who’s calling, and her smile falters.

“I have to go,” she says, disappointed. “Sorry.”

“No problem. See you later, and good night.” Petra quickly plants a kiss on Olivia’s forehead, and watches as she starts walking away in the opposite direction. A part of her aches, wishes she could go with her, but she doesn’t know if they’re ready to come out of hiding.


End file.
